heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.15 - Two Friends Sharing an Edible Treat
Busy, busy, busy. The Financial District never really slows down, but in the middle of the day the rush just gets extreme. Businessmen and women rush to and fro with important papers, making frantic calls on their cell phones, inadvisably texting or looking things up while walking...it's all activity. It's into this hub of activity that the young drone identified as 157 has happened to wander today. The boy is an odd sight virtually anywhere, but especially among all the adults dressed so formally. He's so quiet and inobtrusive he still goes almost unnoticed at a distance, but those close by can be seen doing double-takes rather frequently or staring at the odd youth as he walks past, unaware of the attention he's receiving. Unfortunately...as one might expect when a short fellow who doesn't do much to call attention to himself ends up in a district with a lot of tall, fast-moving people who aren't paying enough attention, the inevitable happens. There's a crash from somewhere in the crowd, and those who looks over would spot a businessman lying on the ground, an expensive tablet a few steps away (with a crack on the screen) and a few papers that look rather important scattered about and being trodden upon. Lying near the businessman, having /utterly/ failed to dodge even though he saw the man coming, is 157. 157 robotically sits up, while the stunned businessman gets to his knees. "You...look what you've done!" the businessman cries, looking over at the youth. Pepper Potts happened to be one of the many hurriedly walking people when 157's luck runs out and the business man plows into the boy. She stops abruptly, catching a couple of the errant sheets of paper as she approaches the fallen pair. "Are you all right?" she asks of the boy, recognizing him as the unusual child from the Easter festivities, then levels a Look at the businessman. "I'm sorry, /who/ was failing to pay attention to where they were walking just now?" 157 is just staring rather blankly at the man through all this, of course. "What?" The businessman looks over at Pepper as she comes over. "I could hardly be expected to see her, could I? Children shouldn't be wandering around like that!" He starts grabbing up sheets of paper in a flurry as best he can, while 157 slowly stands, walks over to the tablet, and picks it up, looking at it curiously. "I swear, whoever let their daughter go cause trouble should be /shot/," the man continues chattering, in between swears. Pepper Potts straightens to standing when 157 picks himself up, offering the papers she rescued to the businessman. "Sir, it is not this BOY's responsibility to watch where /you/ are going." She puts one hand on 157's shoulder, then reaches to take the damaged tablet from him. It's a StarkPad, that much she can tell at a glance, but it'll take looking at the serial number for her to tell if it's got any repair warranty left on it. 157 looks up at her as she rests a hand on his shoulder, and allows her to take the tablet without any resistance...which is probably a good thing, as the businessman had just seen he had it and had started, "Hey! Put that..." And if the next word was "down," anyone can probably guess where that was going. The tablet is still working, but the crack on the screen looks pretty nasty. Falls directly onto concrete at high velocity will do that. The businessman actually stops his frustrated swearing at Pepper's statement. "Boy?" He looks over at 157, accepting the papers from Pepper in the process, and blinks as he finally takes in the odd sight. "...kids these days. I don't know what the world's coming to." He looks over, spotting the Starkpad's condition, and that panicked frustration comes back. "No, no, no!" He steps over, trying to take the tablet from Pepper, and points over at 157. "Your parents are going to pay for this one, young man, mark my words!" 157 looks blankly up at him. "Statement: Your parents are going to pay for this, young man. Clarification required: Meaning of 'pay for this'. Notification: This unit is operating without superiors on this mission. Confirmation required: Should this unit add 'young man' to recognized identifications?" That gets the businessman to just stop and stare. Pepper Potts gives the man the glare that has stopped CEOs cold. "Sir, you will cease and desist this moment." A quick glance at the StarkPad's serial information and she lets the man take it back. "Your original warranty expires in about a month. I suggest you get that in for repairs as soon as you can." She then addresses 157 directly, seemingly not at all bothered by his unusual speech patterns. And maybe she's not. After all, she deals with JARVIS daily, and Dummy and Butterfingers and You regularly. "This man is upset that his computing device has been damaged, and is indicating his desire that you supply remunerations," she levels another look at the man before continuing. "Remunerations that are /not/ necessary. And it is acceptable to add 'young man' to your list of recognized identifications, though not a preferred method of address." Come on, Mr. Bigpants, say something about 157 in front of Pepper. Anything. She's DARING you. The man finally seems to recognize who he is talking to, and actually jumps, stepping quickly back. One can just see the calculations of financial ruin going through his head for if he ticks off Pepper Potts of all people. "Uh, um, uh, right! I'll take it in, no problem. Sorry, I was overreacting...nothing wrong here!" He laughs, nervously, taking the pad and looking down at 157. "Right, right, no, uh, remunerations needed. I'll just be going now." Yes, going before Pepper thinks to look at what company he's from, he's clearly hoping. He turns and rushes off rapidly, clutching papers and tablet to his chest and with a look of sheer panic on his face. 157 silently watches him go, then looks up at Pepper. "Understood. This unit will now respond to 'young man'." A long pause, and he evidently realizes that something was asked earlier. "Query: Are you all right? Probable meaning: Status report. Answer: This unit has suffered only minor cosmetic damage. Repairs are not necessary." He holds up an arm and pulls back a sleeve to show her. The thin and worn robe didn't really protect well against the fall, so he's got a couple light scratches and what looks like a bruise forming on his forearm. A slight pause, and he adds, "Remunerations are not necessary." Pepper Potts takes 157's scraped and bruised arm gently in one hand to see that for a normal child they'd have been enough to cause discomfort and possibly even tears. But clearly not for this boy. She nods and turns to lead him out of the main walking path, tossing the occasional glare when some inattentive pedestrian nearly knocks them over again. "How about two friends sharing an edible treat? There is an ice cream parlor nearby, and I could really use some chocolate right about now." There are some debatable advantages to 157's lack of emotional reactions, it would seem. 157 allows her to inspect his injuries, and follows her without objection as she starts to lead him out of the crowd. "Query: How about two friends sharing an edible treat? Probable meaning: Do you require energy sources at this time? Answer: This unit is not in critical need of energy sources. However, this unit will require energy sources within two hours. This unit will consume energy sources at this time." A pause, and he continues, "Clarification needed: What is 'ice cream'? Clarification needed: What is 'chocolate'?" Pepper Potts smiles at 157 as she steers him toward the aforementioned ice cream parlor. "I do mean consumable energy sources. Ice cream and chocolate are two variants of the energy sources, and commonly considered to be pleasing. But really, the best way to find out what they are is to try them." She pushes the parlor's door open and leads the boy inside. "Statement: Commonly considered to be pleasing. It is not necessary for this unit to be pleased." 157 walks inside after Pepper, and stops just inside the door, eyes scanning over the room for a few moments...then walks right up to the counter, staring up at the employee behind the counter without even a glance at the ice cream containers or the menu. "This unit requires energy sources." Pepper Potts opens her mouth, then closes it again with a bemused expression. She then offers the employee an apologetic smile and hopeful explanation. "He thinks he's an android this week," she offers, along with a silent plea to humor the boy. Probably the best way to explain things, yes. And fortunately, 157 doesn't seem to feel the need to correct the statement this time. The employee looks at Pepper in a bit of confusion, and then looks a bit amusedly down at the kid. "Sure, sure. And what would this unit like today?" "Query: What would this unit like today? Answer: It is not necessary for this unit to like," 157 replies. "This unit will consume energy sources as specified by accompanying female." The employee looks at Pepper, a bit of uncertainty creeping into the amusement, but...gives a little shrug, in the end. "So, I guess it's up to you?" Pepper Potts shakes her head and smiles. "We'll take one scoop of dutch chocolate and one scoop of vanilla bean. Both in cups, please." She'll spare the fun of cones for another day. Paying for the ice cream, she leads 157 over to a small table while the employee scoops the requested desserts. 157 walks obediently over to the table, and takes a seat, looking up at Pepper. "We'll take one scoop of dutch chocolate and one scoop of vanilla bean. Both in cups, please," he repeats, and looks over at where the employee is filling their order. "Explanation required: Superiority of variants 'dutch chocolate' and 'vanilla bean' to other variants available." Pepper Potts steps back to take the two ice cream cups and sits down opposite 157. "There isn't any superiority. They are merely the two most basic of the variants available, hence why I chose them. Here. Try the vanilla." She pushes the off-white ice cream toward the boy. "Understood. 'Dutch chocolate' and 'vanilla bean' are of lower complexity than other variants." 157 stares down at the vanilla bean ice cream, and at first actually reaches for it like he's going to pick it up with his bare hands. A pause, however, as he notices the spoon, and he picks that up, looks it over, and then manages to successfully use it to take a scoop of the ice cream. He stares at this for a little bit longer, and then eats the ice cream. There's...no recognizable reaction, as one might have expected. Pepper Potts reaches to take a small spoonful of the chocolate herself, then pushes it toward 157. "Now try this one." 157 nods, and mimics her action, pushing the vanilla over to her. He takes a spoonful of the chocolate, with...equally little reaction. He stares towards Pepper, then looks between the two varieties of ice cream he's tried, then back at her again. "Clarification required: Purpose of assignment." Pepper Potts says, "You were sent to observe and learn, yes? This is something else to learn. What are your observations about each variety you've just tasted?" She takes a small scoop of the vanilla as if to illustrate and her eyebrows quirk briefly. "I think I like this one better than the chocolate today." 157 looks between the two varieties of ice cream, and then back at Pepper. "Query: What are your observations about each variety you have just tasted? Answer: Varieties of energy source 'ice cream' identified 'dutch chocolate' and 'vanilla bean' show notable differences in taste and coloration. Low variance in temperature. Energy source 'ice cream' appears transient in nature. Ice cream begins in semisolid state. However, observations indicate that it will progress rapidly to liquid form once removed from containment. No meaningful difference in this behavior observed between variants. Analysis: 'Ice Cream' difficult to preserve in ideal state for usage as energy source. Avoid usage as survival rations." Pepper Potts chuckles softly. "Now, what about the flavors themselves?" 157 pauses, staring back at her. "Query: Now, what about the flavors themselves?" A pause. A longer pause. A pause so long it seems like maybe he forgot she asked a question despite his repeating it. "Answer..." And there's another long pause. "This unit does not have sufficient data regarding description of trait 'flavor'. This unit is capable of distinguishing difference in flavor but is unable to describe difference adequately." For a brief moment, there's a flicker of something in his usually blank expression--was that worry? It lasts just a moment, but it's there. Pepper Potts says, "Maybe we should start with the barest basics, then?" "Query: Maybe we should start with the barest basics, then? Probable meaning: Request for this unit to describe flavors of variants within limits of ability." 157 pauses for a long time again. "Variant identified 'dutch chocolate' and variant identified 'vanilla bean' have differing tastes." Pause. Pause. Pause. That slight worried look comes back. "...ability to describe ends." Pepper Potts smiles. "Then I should probably give you a set of baseline descriptors to work with." She stands again and asks the employee behind the counter for a few samples:salt, sugar, lemon, and ... hm. She brings back the three little sample cups and sets them on the table before digging through her bag and finally brandishing a bottle of aspirin. "These are the four most basic flavors as a human brain perceives them." She indicates each in turn. "Salty. Sweet. Sour, and Bitter." 157 watches her go, the tiny 'worry' look going away again as she smiles. He watches the display with the cups and the aspirin in silence, waiting until she finishes before speaking. "Understood. Salty. Sweet. Sour. Bitter. Terminology recorded." "Now taste each one, so you have a sensation to match the terminology." Pepper pushes the salt toward 157 first, then starts to work on crushing the aspirin tablet into a powder in its little paper cup using the back of one spoon. 157 looks down at the cups, then up at Pepper, and finally back at the cups. Mechanically, he pulls each cup in turn towards himself, and does indeed take a small taste of the item inside, speaking the name afterwards. "Salty. Sweet. Sour." He looks over to Pepper. "Note: Final substance, designated 'bitter', originates from item designated 'pill' or 'tablet.' Common usage: Medical. Alternate usage: Poison or chemical influence of enemies. Alert: Possible danger. Request: Female will taste substance designated 'bitter' to demonstrate safety." Pepper Potts just looks at 157 for a moment. "When have I done anything potentially threatening to you?" But, even as she's asking this she touches one finger to the powdered aspirin and after showing the coating of white powder on her finger to the boy touches the substance to her tongue. She's good enough to not scrunch up her face at the taste, but her eyes do squint briefly. "There, see? Bitter." "Query: When have I done anything potentially threatening to you? Answer: Subject utilized device for probable transmission of images and communication regarding this unit. Analysis: Potential threat. Explanation: Target of data transmission unknown. Data may be transmitted to enemies of access denied to arrange capture of this unit." But for all that, her demonstration appears to have done the trick, and he still reaches over to dip his finger in the aspirin powder as well, then takes a taste. That...actually gets a reaction, if still a dull one. For a moment, there's...surprise? It isn't dislike, as he definitely doesn't appear capable of that sort of judgment even involuntarily...but it was a reaction, at least. "Bitter." Pepper Potts smiles. "Have you seen evidence that that data has been transmitted in any way?" She taps the partly melted vanilla cup. "Now, based on these four most basic sensations, try the vanilla again and describe the flavor." "Query: Have you seen evidence that that data has been transmitted in any way? Answer: Negative." 157 looks down at the vanilla cup, and takes up the spoon again, eating another bit of the ice cream and thinking about it. "Assignment: Describe flavor of vanilla bean ice cream. Answer..." There's still clear hesitation there, as this is unfamiliar ground for him. "This unit would describe vanilla bean ice cream as sweet." Nodding, Pepper smiles at 157. "Yes, initially you'll detect the strongest sensation. Try again, and examine what's there besides the sweetness." 157 starts to get that slight worried look again as his initial answer isn't sufficient, but obligingly continues. "Additional data: Salty. Bitter. Low levels." A pause, and he asks, "Confirmation required: Is this data sufficient?" The worried look comes back to his eyes again. Pepper Potts says, "Yes, quite. Now I think you have a baseline for sampling different edible items and determining which ones you consider appealing or not. By your initial reaction, you're probably a bit like me in that you don't like bitter very much." "Statement: You do not like bitter very much. It is not necessary for this unit to like," 157 says. Which is...probably actually a confirmation, after a fashion. "It is not necessary for this unit to find items appealing. This unit consumes items for energy." Pepper Potts says, "Not for energy, no, but remember how I said that comestibles are a very large part of the human experience? You won't get a truly accurate picture if you overlook such an important part of society on this planet." 157 remains silent for a long moment after that, and looks down at the ice cream again. He looks up at Pepper, finally, and responds, "It is not necessary for this unit to 'like'. However, it is necessary for this unit to analyze taste of various energy sources. This unit is capable of learning to analyze taste without forming opinion on whether this unit 'likes' the taste." Pepper Potts pauses to consider, then acknowledges that with a nod and a half shrug. "okay. I guess that's close enough." She glances toward the ice cream parlor's door. "I think the pedestrian traffic outside has eased off to try and cross again without the risk of someone running into you again." 157 mimics the nod and half-shrug, if rather more robotically than Pepper's version, and then looks over towards the door. "Understood. This unit will resume exploration of area." He stands. "This unit is now aware of increased traffic in this region as compared to other regions of city designated 'New York City'. This unit will allocate greater resources to movement and obstacle detection when in this region." With that, he turns and walks for the door. At least he's not stepping through a hole in space-time this time. "Take care of yourself," Pepper tells 157 as he moves to leave. Then she takes a moment to clean up their experimental ice creams, but pauses as she looks at the chocolate. After a moment's deliberation she takes up the chocolate and eats another spoonful. Category:Log